


Отражение моей сути

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gender Issues, M/M, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Ради Забузы Хаку готов на всё, даже изменить самого себя.





	Отражение моей сути

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reflection Of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937747) by [tayeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayeah/pseuds/tayeah). 



Я сожалею, что не отвечаю твоим ожиданиям. Вообще-то, «сожалею» — это даже слабо сказано. Тот факт, что я недостаточен, просто рвёт меня на части.  
  
Может, я и одарённый ниндзя и делаю всё что в моих силах, чтобы так оно и оставалось. Но ты на порядок лучше меня, я ведь это вижу. Заслужить твоё признание — вот всё, к чему я стремлюсь. И так было всегда с тех самых пор, как ты меня нашёл и привёл в свою жизнь. Когда-то меня устраивало положение всего-навсего инструмента, которым ты мог пользоваться, но теперь этого недостаточно.  
  
У меня вошло в привычку стоять у тебя за дверью, скрывшись в тени, в то время как ты находишься у себя в спальне. Я слушаю легчайшие шорохи, которые ты создаёшь, когда перемещаешься по комнате, готовясь ко сну.  
  
Ты возможно, знаешь, что я здесь стою. Я довольно хорош в маскировке, но каким бы ты был мастером, если бы не мог определить, когда за тобой следят.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил ты однажды, когда слежка только-только превратилась у меня в привычку.  
  
Я сглотнул и сделал нерешительный шаг из тени.  
— Хотел убедиться, что вы здесь.  
  
— С чего бы? Думаешь, я могу испариться?  
  
— Нет, мастер.  
  
— Тогда что?  
  
В последнее время я ужасно тосковал по твоему обществу. Хочу узнать больше о тебе: что тебе нравится, как ты двигаешься, каким образом я мог бы быть наиболее полезным для тебя — всё только лишь ради того, чтобы тщательно служить тебе, как я говорю сам себе.  
  
Мне нечего ответить.  
  
— Иди спать.  
— Да, мастер.  
  
Но это то, на что я не способен даже по твоему велению. Когда ты засыпаешь, я продолжаю стоять на прежнем месте, потому что звук твоего дыхания гипнотизирует. Иногда ты вскидываешься, вертишься и рычишь во сне, но случается это не слишком часто и длится недолго, а вызвано, вероятно, плохим сном или неудобным положением. Я не знаю, какие сны ты видишь. Иногда я выступаю из тени и наблюдаю за тобой. Пытаюсь внимательно изучить твоё лицо и стремлюсь уловить те выражения, которые сознательно ты никогда не покажешь.  
  
Однажды ты проснулся в тот момент, когда я просто смотрел на тебя из дверей. Ты не был в восторге, что я там стою и пялюсь на тебя. Ты велел мне проваливать спать, рявкнув что-то о глупых подростках с их наплевательством к собственному здоровью. И можно было счесть это за знак заботы, но по твоему голосу я понял, что всё не так.  
  
Иногда, когда я подслушиваю, то улавливаю не только твой голос. Шумы, доносящиеся из твоей комнаты, женские стоны, шорох простыней, легкий скрип кровати от твоих ритмичных движений — всё это мне до боли знакомо.  
  
Иногда мне интересно, обращаешь ли ты вообще внимание на то, что я здесь стою; может, тебя раздражает моё присутствие, а может, ты его даже не замечаешь. Думаю, для тебя существует много чего поинтереснее этого.  
  
Я ради тебя упражняюсь часами, отрабатывая свои движения, всегда добиваясь от себя немного большего, чем я считаю возможным. Я изматываю себя до предела. Иной раз, просыпаясь в своей постели, я не могу вспомнить, как ложился; обычно последнее, что помню, — как выжимал из себя последние капли чакры. Мы никогда не обсуждаем подобные случаи. Но исходя из того, что из раза в раз я обнаруживаю себя в безопасности в своей постели, а серьёзнейшие мои травмы оказываются залечены, я должен верить, что это ты приходишь к месту моих обычных тренировок в лесу, чтобы отнести меня домой. В лучшие моменты я позволяю себе думать, что это знак твоей заботы обо мне.  
  
Примерно с того момента, как я взял за обычай подслушивать под твоей дверью, я также стал часами изучать своё отражение в зеркале, пытаясь понять, что изменить, как стать лучше в твоих глазах. Я научился мягко улыбаться и подавать себя на лёгкой ноте. Научился быть благодарным за мельчайшие детали своей внешности, вроде ресниц или тонких губ.  
  
Постепенно я смог ощутить в твоём отношеним ко мне больше одобрения и внимательности. Не знаю, с чем это было связано: с моими изменившимися взглядами или моими успехами в ниндзюцу — ну, да это не важно. Даже если объяснялось всё лишь тем, что ты просто начал ко мне привыкать, я упивался твоим принятием, словно утолял смертельную жажду. И жаждал только больше и больше.  
  
Я вполовину урезал количество своих упражнений в тайдзюцу, а со временем и вовсе их прекратил. Я предпочёл взять упор на ниндзюцу. Ты, судя по всему, это стерпел, ведь мне не нужны были мускулы, покуда я имел полную власть над своей чакрой. Отражению в моём зеркале стало дозволено измениться. Я сделался тоньше, мягче.  
  
Я не остригал волосы, потому что тебе, кажется, они нравились. Иной раз ты даже смягчался настолько, что гладил меня по ним в конце особенно напряжённого тренировочного дня. Это прикосновение отдавалось глубоко во мне.  
  
— Тебе надо отдохнуть.  
— Да, мастер.  
  
То, что я сейчас вижу в зеркале — не просто то, что я хочу видеть. Как мне кажется, это и то, что хочешь видеть ты.  
  
Быть может, из-за всей проделанной работы тот последний раз, когда я замер у твоих дверей, слушая ваши с партнёршей звуки, показался мне таким разительно иным. Не в состоянии пошевелиться, я застыл на месте, даже если каждый скрип кровати умножал мою боль. Твоё гортанное рычание не позволяло мне даже сдвинуться. Почему ты издаёшь такие звуки только с ней, кем бы она ни была в очередной раз?  
  
Когда женщина ушла, уже почти наметился рассвет. Я наблюдал за ней издалека, пока она собирала вещи, обувалась и тихонько выскальзывала через дверь. У неё были длинные волосы, почти такие же тёмные, как мои. Я знаю, она всего лишь случайная встречная, которую ты где-то подцепил — очередная шлюха, как ты их называешь, — и назавтра ты её даже не вспомнишь. Некоторым из них даже не суждено жить, если они скажут что-то не то. И всё же для тебя они, видимо, желанные гостьи.  
  
Мне ненавистно знать, что в этих девушках есть что-то, чего мне никогда не светит.  
  
Есть кое-что, что я хочу для тебя сделать, но не могу.  
  
Тот факт, что я недостаточен, не перестаёт рвать меня на куски, секунда за секундой, с медленно нарастающей силой.  
  
Но в моих силах быть твоим безупречно выдрессированным учеником, твоим орудием. Даже если я не могу с уверенностью сказать, что отражение моей сути во всём соответствует моим или твоим представлениям, но всё же это то, чем я могу для тебя быть. Становясь сильнее, я становлюсь незаменимее для тебя. В конце концов мне нужно, чтобы ты не просто видел меня. Мне нужно, чтобы ты во мне нуждался.  
  
И я соглашусь на всё, что бы тебе от меня ни понадобилось.


End file.
